high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troyb
I made you a sysop. --Darth Tyler talk 17:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for putting it on my page. --Darth Tyler talk 19:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC) what border of admins?----'Darth Tyler' Talk to Palpy 15:30, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Okay. I'll make the template.--'Darth Tyler' Talk to Palpy 18:14, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Dude, Im on swfanon right now.--'Darth Tyler' Talk to Palpy 21:29, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Beat you. HA!!-- Contact the GDE The cantina 21:02, 7 May 2007 (UTC) What do ya mean "hall"—Darthtyler That's under Forum. Look to your right, its under "help"—Darthtyler Dude we don't have any articles to be FA.—Darthtyler Look on the main page. it says that we do not yet have a featured article. ok, enough with the chat, lets get to work on the articles. how much do you know about hsm? There is no number two (yet) but I get what you mean. Never noticed that. Try wikipedia user? what do you mean a template for a user? OK. Well we dont have any other users right now except for this Gabriella15 and Dancer204 and Zeke5001, who I made sysops because of their work. Leave????!!!!!! WHY!! What did I do? Noo! I didn't mean it that way! Sorry bout that. Explain please Do you mean a category or something like: Events Births etc. See Troy Bolton Theres a pic there There you go! yeah sure does. im going back to swfanon, ok. Race you there! Beat you!!!— Contact the GDE The cantina 21:05, 9 May 2007 (UTC) You got the message first. Anyway, actually lets go back to swfanon i like it there. *Hello, Troyb fellow admin Pinky Talk to an admin *He hasn't made any contribs in a while(not at all today). Right now I'm working to make admins show up bold and in FireBrick red on recent changes, but for some reason only Tylers name does. Pinky Talk to an admin *Yeah, this wiki is a little low on users. I would say it will probably get the 20 person goal though. Pinky Talk to an admin *For future reference, I wouldn't put a message like you did on that guys page unless you have to. It only feeds the trolls. Pinky Talk to an admin General Grham, Reporting. What should I do here? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:46, 25 May 2007 (UTC) I don't really know much, but I do what I can. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:49, 25 May 2007 (UTC) They're here too? Cool. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:50, 25 May 2007 (UTC) How long has this wiki been around? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:52, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Wow. Only that long and it has this much? The NCIS wiki is only 21 pages with most only having one sentence. Maybe you could join and help out. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:54, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Its about a cool cop show (Navy Criminal Investigation Service). It is like other cop shows but it has regular people like an ex-marine, an ex-cop, a computer specialist, and a cheery goth that named her computer Martha. It could use all the help it can get. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:57, 25 May 2007 (UTC) OK. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:02, 25 May 2007 (UTC) *do you see it? Pinky Talk to an admin RE: Expressing your mind is fine, as long as you don't make personal attacks and remain civil. You did not do that, which is why you were banned. You cannot say you hate someone (at least on our Wiki). And you said "I hate him as much as he hates me", even though he never said he hated you. Therefore, in the future, do not make personal attacks towards somebody. And I will not unban you, you will have to wait until your ban is over. Please consider the consequences before speaking of someone like that in the future, because the next time the ban will be more severe. That is all. --''Victor'' ([[User_talk:Squishy Vic|''talk]]) 20:11, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Well I'm not going to "Make sure no one touches your articles". It's not my duty, Star Wars Fanon is not yours nor mine, and if the edit is made in good faith (grammar, spelling, etc) then I won't stop them. Of course, vandalism I will stop it, but not a good faith edit. Anyway, see you in a few days on SWFanon. --'Victor' ([[User_talk:Squishy Vic|talk]]) 20:18, 29 June 2007 (UTC) I do not think bad of you, I just hope you learn your lesson and you don't do such things again to get banned. And yes, your ban ends 10 PM Sunday (pacific time; so if you go by Eastern time, it won't end until Monday at 1 AM. Anyways, I don't have to say I left the Wiki, you just know ;-) --'Victor' ([[User_talk:Squishy Vic|talk]]) 20:26, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Disney Channel Wiki Hello . My name is Pirakafreak24. I have seen through the user list that you are an administrator here, and I was going to ask you two favors, but before I ask you, let me tell you a little bit about Disney Channel Wiki. DCWIKI was founded by me. the wiki is about all things Disney Channel. I was wondering, first, if you could (if you have one) put our wikia name under the related wikis section on your main page. If you don't have one, that's fine. My second request is, when you can, come over to Disney Channel Wiki and contribute. We'd realy appriciate it. Thanks-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) '''Michael Crichton!!!!!!!!!!!'http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there. I take it that you REALLY like Troy. Am I right??--God'sGirl94 14:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC)